The Amazing World of Gumball: The Murder
I am a mom of 3 kids, so I know what tv shows are not ok, and which ones are. I have one son and 2 daughters, and they all like a different show, so tv time is hard. Especially for the girls, since they share a room. Daniel, 13: The Simpsons Aroura, 10: The Amazing World of Gumball Jasmine, 6: My Little Pony I recently banned The Amazing World of Gumball after an incident that happened on tv. I don't know why Aroura can't just find a new favorite show, because she knows once something is banned, you can never get it un- banned. Anyways, this is why. One day, Aroura was sick at home one school day, and she was allowed to watch tv. She had to watch it in the living room, though, so I could find out if she was lying, because she sometimes will lie to get more tv time. She chose to watch The Amazing World of Gumball. The episode name was The Murder. This was weird because she has watched every episode of this show, and none of them are named this. The episode had a warning, but I didn't read it. The episode started with Gumball and Darwin finding a knife in their room. Being the two idiots they are, they lord over it and whatnot. Suddenly, while Gumball was holding the knife, Anais suddenly came into the room and scared Gumball so much, he threw the knife at her head. She was screaming, and then died on the floor, looking mad. I was shocked over this, and told Aroura to go to her room, as I paused the episode. She ran, and I planned to rewind it and contact the creator and ask why the heck this was made. Then Gumball and Darwin go crazy, and jump out the window. They start going on a kill spree, and kill the whole neighborhood. Then, they kill everyone in the school, park, mall, and then run back for home. Their mom is in the driveway, looking like a clown in the rain with red eyes. She yells at them, throwing f bombs, and other swear words. She the chokes them, and kills them. She then takes the knife, looks at the viewers, and tells everyone to f... Off, and then stabs the camera. I contacted Ben Bocquelet, and then he replies with this: "Dear Mellisa, (yes, my name is Mellisa) I am sorry about this inconvenience. A buddy who I thought I could trust, made this episode and aired it after we said not to. He created the whole episode to get me fired. This was a bad episode, and I hope it never happens again. Kind regards, Ben Bocquelet" Even though he apologized, I still do not trust him. Aroura will never watch The Amazing World of Gumball again! Category:Trollpasta Category:TAWOG Category:The Amazing world of Gumball Category:CN Category:Cartoon network Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lost Episodes Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Rip-off Category:THOSE PHOTOS LOOK FUCKING REAL Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:Blood and Gore Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be car Category:THROW AT HIM NOT ME!!!!! Category:Bad Animated